Jusqu'au Bout Du Monde
by Fredanya
Summary: ou "C'est les vacances Granger." Quand Hermione rencontre Drago pendant l'Eté. "Tu me suis ou quoi?" "Dîne avec moi." Dîner? Avec Malefoy? Puis quoi encore. "D'accord."


_Salut Salut. _

_Juste un petit OS sans prétention écrit pendant l'été 2011. _

_Enjoy! _

« Jusqu'au bout du monde »

Ou « C'est les vacances, Granger »

#

Un léger petit problème se pose là tout de suite.

Lequel ?

Bah, comment dire...Je suis actuellement en train de regarder mon meilleur ami Harry Potter menacer Drago Malefoy avec sa baguette.

Et là vous allez me dire : « Bah c'est quoi le problème là dedans ? » A part le fait que c'est interdit par le règlement de l'école ?

Bien, je vous l'accorde, voir Harry Potter se battre avec Drago Malefoy, c'est banal.

Sauf que...Bah sauf que c'est pas si simple ! Vous voyez ? Non ? Vous allez m'obliger à tout vous raconter pas vrai ?

Je le savais.

Bon, c'est un peu long, alors on va mettre sur Pause. Voilà. Vous êtes bien installés ? Très bien. Du Popcorn ? Non ? Tant pis.

Tout commence...

Non attendez. Si je pars de là, je vais être obligée de vous raconter mon entrée a Poudlard etc, etc, etc. Aucun rapport avec ce qui se passe ici. Donc...Ah ça y'est j'y suis.

Tout continu sur les plages en Australie. Je passai des vacances géniales avec mes parents sur des plages géniales et un hôtel, il fallait le dire, hors de prix. Je me promenais un soir sur la plage après avoir vu un superbe coucher de soleil, quand je me suis pris les pieds dans un trou, sûrement creusé par des enfants plutôt dans la journée, et je me suis étalée de tout mon long. Quand j'ai essayé de me relever, ma cheville a refusé de coopérer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu une voix et qu'une main est apparue dans mon champ de vision. « Je peux vous aider ? » J'ai tout de suite reconnu la voix, et pour cause, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir devant moi : mon meilleur ennemi. Je peux dire que j'en ai pas cru mes yeux. « Malefoy ? » Lui m'a reconnu à ce moment là. Et croyez moi ou non, au lieu de me balancer une réplique cinglante comme de coutume, il a juste dit « Ah » Voulant mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, j'ai a nouveau tenter de me relever. « Attends Granger je vais t'aider ! » J'ai failli m'étouffer. Si si. « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Toi. M'aider ? » Il a soupirer, s'est baissé, et m'a soulevée dans ses bras. Comme ça. « Lâche moi immédiatement Malefoy ! » Il ne l'as pas fait. « C'est les vacances Granger » J'aurais bien eu envie de lui jeter une bonne réplique à la figure, ou bien une giffle, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors je me suis tut, et il m'a ramené a l'hôtel. Je n'ai jamais su comment lui avait su où je logeais. Puis il est parti sans un mot, ni sans un regard.

Aprés ça, allez savoir pourquoi, je l'ai vu chaque jour. A la plage. A l'hôtel. Dans les boutiques. Partout. Alors j'ai fini par trouver ça louche, et a m'énerver. J'ai été le voir. « Tu me suis ou quoi ? » Il a haussé les épaules. « Je fais seulement du tourisme Granger. » Je ne l'ai pas cru. « Dans une boutique de lingerie ? » Il a parcourut la pièce du regard, et a rougit. Lui, le grand Drago Malefoy. Puis il m'a regardée. « Dîne avec moi demain soir. » J'ai cru que j'avais mal entendu. Mais son regard était posé sur moi dans l'attente d'une réponse. « Tu te sens bien ? » La voilà sa réponse. Bah quoi ? Vous trouvez qu'un Malefoy invitant une sang-de-bourbe a dîner, c'est normal vous ? Bon. « C'est juste un dîner Granger. » Malgré ses arguments, j'ai refusé. Non mais.

Puis les autres jours, il m'a retrouvée. Au restaurant. A la piscine. Au marché. « Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu me suis là ! » Là aussi, il a haussé les épaules. « J'ai pas le droit de venir au marché ? » Je l'ai fusillé du regard. « Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ? » Il a sourit. L'imbécile. « Tu viens dîner avec moi demain ? » Et c'est reparti. A nouveau j'ai refusé. Puis quoi encore ?

Mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire. Il était toujours derrière moi. Au centre aquatique. A la fête foraine. « La y'a pas de doute, tu me suis. » Il a haussé les épaules. Encore. « J'aime le grand huit Granger. » J'ai grogné. « La barbe a papa aussi j'imagine. » Il a rit. C'était la première qu'il riait devant moi. Du moins pas méchamment. Et il a recommencé. « Viens dîner avec moi demain soir. » J'ai soupiré. J'ai tellement soupiré que je suis sûre que le forain à coté a entendu. « Si j'accepte de dîner avec toi, tu arrêteras de me suivre ? » Il m'a regardé avec un regard indéchiffrable. « Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir Granger. » J'ai accepté. Parce que c'était un défi. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

On a été dîner. Sur la plage. Et c'était bien. Surprenant mais bien. « Pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je vienne dîner avec toi ? » Il a mangé son sandwich avant de daigner m'accorder une réponse. « C'est les vacances Granger. » J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! » Mais c'est la seule que j'ai eue. Son satané sourire en coin est apparu. « Au contraire, ça explique tout. » J'ai mis ça dans un coin de ma tête. Puis on a fini de manger. Il m'a raccompagnée. « Tu vas arrêté de me suivre maintenant ? » A nouveau, son sourire en coin est apparu. « Qui sait ? » Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et il est parti. Malgré moi, j'ai souri.

J'ai attendu de voir. Et il a continué. Il me suivait encore. En mini croisière. En vélo. A pied. « J'ai accepté de dîner avec toi. Pourquoi tu me suis encore ? » Il a haussé les épaules. « J'aime la marche a pied. » J'ai eu envie de le gifler. Je l'ai pas fait. A la place j'ai souris. Mais je me demandais pourquoi un Serpentard avait voulu subitement dîner avec une Gryffondor. Puis j'ai repensé à ce qu'il a dit.

Il m'a encore suivie. A la nage. Sur une planche de surf. A roller. « T'a pas autre chose a faire que de me suivre ? » Il a sourit. « C'est les vacances Granger. » Cette fois j'ai souri aussi. « Je sais. » Un sourire vainqueur est apparu sur ses lèvres. « Tu viens dîner avec moi ? » J'ai accepté. On a été dans un petit resto sympa. Et la soirée a été meilleure que la première. « Si je te demande pourquoi tu as voulu m'inviter une deuxième fois, tu vas encore me répondre que c'est les vacances ? » Il a rit. Moi aussi. Là aussi il m'a raccompagnée. « Tu vas encore me suivre ? » Il a fait semblant de réfléchir. Il a sourit. « Tu verras bien. »

Et j'ai vu. Il m'a encore suivie. Au musée. Au ciné. J'ai été le voir. « Tu aimes les films c'est ça ? » Il a acquiescé. « T'as tout compris. » Oui, j'avais compris. «Tu viens dîner avec moi demain soir? » Il a accepté. On a été manger une pizza. Et une glace. Et ça a été parfait. « C'est bien les vacances. » Il a sourit et m'a regardée. « On ne peut mieux. » J''aurais aimé que ça ne se termine pas. Encore cette fois, il m'a raccompagnée. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Il a remis son sourire en coin sur son visage et il est parti.

Il m'a encore suivie. Au bowling. A la discothèque. J'ai sourit. « Jusqu'où tu vas me suivre comme ça ? » Il a sourit. Radieux. « Jusqu'au bout du monde Granger ! » J'ai sourit. Puis je l'ai embrassé. Après tout, c'était les vacances. On avait rien a craindre des autres.

Voilà l'histoire. Content ? Bon. Ah ça y'est vous avez compris ? Enfin ! Bien entendu que la situation est potentiellement problématique. Mon meilleur ami est en train de menacer mon petit ami avec sa baguette. Sauf que...Bah il est pas courant mon petit Harry. Et du coup, moi, je suis comme une imbécile a chercher quoi faire. Parce qu'on ne veut pas, nous, qu'on sache qu'on est ensemble. Mais je peux pas non plus laisser Harry faire du mal a Drago. Je sais, Drago le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard. Mais depuis qu'Harry se prend pour le prince de Sang Mêlé, bah j'ai pas confiance.  
Bon, je fais quoi. Drago me regarde. Il sait que j'ai envie de m'interposer. Il a bien dit qu'il me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde ? Non ? Bon. On respire. « Harry, laisse le ! » Oui, je me suis interposée. « Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Harry ne comprend pas. Enfin en même temps. « Écoute Harry, tu fais fausse route. Drago n'est pas un mangemort. ! » Mon meilleur ami plisse les yeux, méfiant. « Aie confiance en moi. Il est de notre côté. Comme Rogue. » Harry ne comprend toujours rien. « Rogue ? » J'explique. « Rogue travaille avec Dumbledore. Et l'Ordre. C'est un espion. Drago aussi. C'est un membre caché de l'Ordre. » J'étais la seule avec Drago, _of course,_ Rogue et Dumbledore à le savoir. « Comment sais tu tout ça Mione ? Et qui te dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui ? » Drago me regarde. Je lui prends la main.

« Je le sais. » Harry manque de faire une crise cardiaque. « Tu...Avec...Mais...Quand ? » A nouveau j'explique.

Bon Harry fait la tronche maintenant. Il est parano, faut l'excuser. Ça lui passera. J'espère. Toute manière il faudra bien. Il aura besoin de moi pour chasser les Horcruxes. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

Mais...Chut !

END.

_Verdict? _

_J'attends vos avis._

_Bye._

_F.M_


End file.
